Legio III
One of the original legions first formed after the rise of the Blood Eagle. Named after an ancient warlord from Earth. A traditional legion, a mix of infantry and mechs with auxiliary armour, transports and other support units. Sometimes split up into cohorts or even by century to man ships of the empire as marines, or combined to deliver shocking might to enemies of the empire. The legion suffered heavy losses during the synth war and lost most of its commanding officers. Including the Legate. The majority of the Legion has been recently redeployed to Hroa. Organization The main body of the legions forces are split into 10 cohorts. These are the main Line infantry and Mech Centuries. Organization Flow chart I Cohort 5 centuries strong these are the Veterans of the legion, each century is double the size of a normal century. *1st contains the most advanced mechs of the Legion 20 mechs strong the elite veterans of the Legion. The Centurion of this legion is given the rank of Primus and is the most senior Centurion of the Legion. The mech Aegis of Augusta is piloted by the Centurion Primus. *2nd-5th Elite infantry. Equipped with Assault suits II Cohort * 4 units of Essedum, these are Tanks, Apc's and Artillery * Mech Century/ Equites anti-armour century of Lorica Fortis, 10 mech pilots and 90 Equites crew III Cohort * 2 Peditus Infantry units in, Anti armour anti aircraft mortar units * 2 Centuries of Hastati Infantry * Mech Century, support Lorica Fortis specialised in long range artillery as well as Equites Artillery systems IV Cohort * 3 Velites Infantry Able to move fast, marksmen and information gatherers (precog psychics especially useful) * 2 Centuries of Hastati Infantry * Mech Century Lorica Armis, quick response V Cohort * 4 Orbitalis ODST infantry, specialised units made to drop from orbit. * Mech Century orbital drop mechs, mixed units of Lorica Armis and Lorica Fortis VI Cohort * Mech Century/ Equites mixed century of Lorica Armis and Lorica Fortis, 10 mech pilots and 90 Equite crew * 2 Centuries of Hastati Infantry * 2 Architechi Centuries, combat engineers VII Cohort * Mech Century/ Equites mixed century of Lorica Armis and Lorica Fortis, 10 mech pilots and 90 Equite crew * 2 Peditus Infantry units, Anti armour, anti aircraft and mortar units * 2 Centuries of Hastati Infantry VIII Cohort * Mech Century/ Equites mixed century of Lorica Armis and Lorica Fortis, 10 mech pilots and 90 Equite crew * 4 Centuries of Urbane Infantry, used to garrison Legion forts and supply bases IX Cohort * 2 centuries of Vultur class fast attack craft, each century has 20 aircraft one century carried by the AQN Bellerophon * 1 Century of Corvum class bombers each century has 20 Aircraft, one century carried by the AQN Bellerophon * 2 Century of Falco class close air support craft each century has 20 Aircraft X Cohort * 4 Centuries of Astrus Marines, spread throughout the ships of the Legion include Picus class assault ships * Mech Century, Lorica capable of void flight, specialised in boarding operations There are a number of other units outside of the structure of the cohorts. * 12 Chariot Assault class Dropships, these are housed on the AQN Invictus and are used to rapidly deploy the Legion onto planets, they can act as Air support after landing troops. * 5 Condor class shuttle craft used to transport Lorica around the battlefield * 25 Umbra operatives attached to the Legion. Chosen of Augusta Hand picked by the Legate form the legion made up of 100 Legionnaires. They act as the Legates bodyguard, they travel with the Legate and Guard the HQ when in the field. Auxiliary units the remainder of the Legions forces are *Transport company for logistics. *Medical support units, field hospital setups at Cohort level *Mechanic company *Engineer company *Administration support *Intelligence company *Fleet crew Support Fleet * AQN Invictus (Orca Navis Class Legion transport) Lightly armed able to carry the entire legion at once * AQN Mide, Birkenhead, Serapis and Mercia ( Balaena Navis Class Freighters) unarmed supply transports * AQN Northford, Potsham, Hainesborough and Royale Nell (Delphinius Navis Class Destroyer) * AQN Agrippa Aeila, Fortuna (Galludo Navis class Frigate) * AQN Dog of War (Platanistidae Navis Class Battlecruiser) Heavily armed ship used to escort the fleet, a versatile front line combat vessel * AQN Bellerophon (Pisces Navis Class carrier) orbital support and escort for Troop transports, carrys a century of marines and several centuries of the IX cohort History during the synth war Proxima Reach During the battle of Proxima Reach the legion was ambushed by synth and Cygnus force. Most of the high command was wiped out in the first hours of the battle. Centurion Aquila Flavius Cato along with the veterans of the first cohort managed to hold back the enemy long enough for the legion to regroup. Along with reinforcements the Centurion beat back the enemy causing them to flee. Unfortunately it was too late to save the Centurions father the Legate Aquila Flavius Gaius. The legion lasted the rest of the war fighting in smaller units on imperial star ships as marines. They were reunited at the end of the war and placed in reserve while new high command was sought for the legion. A New Command Now promoted to Prefect, Cato and the legion tended their wounded, repaired their equipment the legion recovered from the war. The legion felt it was ready to be redeployed into active service. however no commander had been appointed. the legionaries voted and asked Prefect Cato to approach the Convocation and appeal for a new commander. "Honoured members of the convocation i bring to you tidings from Legio III Augusta. Many of you might know of the losses my legion faced during the synth war. All our high ranking officers were killed, including my father the Legate. As the highest ranking officer left, i have been leading the legion, through the end of the war and since we've been in reserve. I have been asked by my fellow legionaries to come before you and ask for new leadership. My legionnaires have asked me to petition for a promotion and i would be honoured to lead them, as my father and his father before him did. But i know i am young. Perhaps too young for the responsibility. I believe my record shows i could handle it, but i ask for wiser heads and an outside view to weigh in. I will follow the advice of the convocation. i serve the throne. Fiercely and Faithfully!" - Prefect Cato in the halls of the Convocation. The convocation Deliberated praising the Prefect for his dedication to his soldiers and complemented his record in battle. Praetor Aquila Protus Marcus announced his acceptance of the Prefects Promotion to Legate. "As we are all aware, it takes a Legate or Praetor to bestow a legion's command upon another. As a former Legate and a current Praetor, I promote Prefect Aquila Flavius Cato to the rank of Legate and place under him the command of the Legio III. May your command be long and your soldiers loyal. Ave, Legate Flavius! Glory to House Aquila! Glory to the Empire!" - Praetor Aquila Protus Marcus in the halls of the Convocation This promotion meant Legio III Augustus under the command of Legate Aquila Flavius Cato was ready to be redeployed into active service of House Aquila and the Empire of Mankind Notable members Players: Legate Aquila Flavius Cato Primus Pilus (Formerly First Centurion) Centurion Aquila Peters Wynnstan has taken command of the 8th Light Lorica Centuria, a reformed unit that consists of 10 pilots equiped with Lorica Fortis Venator Armis and their support staff. The unit focuses on raids against mechanised units to disable enemy vehicles to allow infantry units safer assaults. Currently conducting training exercises on Avernus to retrain the pilots in the use of the Lorica Fortis Venator Armis inorder to get them accustomed to the units light armor and higher speed. Npc: Centurion Aquila Thorne Macro Leader of the Chosen of Augusta. A good friend of the Legate they served together in the synth war and was chosen by the Legate when he took command Legate Aquila Flavius Gaius (deceased) former legate killed in the battle of Proxima reach Centurion Aquila Royale Nell (deceased): A distinguished member of the legions from the second civil war Praetor Aquila Agrippa Aeila (deceased): Part of the legion during the aftermath of the Blood Eagles reign. A mostly political figure who helped stabilise House Aquila. Legate Aquila Flavius Albus (deceased): Legate during and after the Blood Eagle. Led the Legion through troubled time. He disagreed with the Blood Eagles tactics and for this his family was persecuted, eventully he led the third Legion to join the White Legions in open rebellion against the Blood Eagle. After the war was over he and Praetor Agrippa where part of the group that helped stabilise the House after the disappearance of the Blood Eagle. Category:Legion